We're Cool for The Summer
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Talvez fosse apenas o verão ou todos aqueles trouxas bêbados dançando pela pista, contudo nada podia afastar a sensação desesperadora que ambas sentiam, a necessidade de provar o doce sabor do proibido. [Genderswap!WOLFSTAR]


**WE'RE COOL FOR THE SUMMER**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Talvez fosse apenas o verão ou todos aqueles trouxas bêbados dançando pela pista, contudo nada podia afastar a sensação desesperadora que ambas sentiam, a necessidade de provar o doce sabor do proibido. [Genderswap!WOLFSTAR]

* * *

 **Femmeslash! NC/17 | GENDERSWAP: gêneros dos personagens estão invertidos (feminino x masculino)**

* * *

Fanfiction criada para a Coletânea de fanfics do Amigo Secreto do MPF, We Are Here For You.

* * *

— Acho uma péssima ideia. — Remy Lupin murmurou, cansada, observando a mansão decorada logo à sua frente e odiando cada instante.

— Qual é, Remy, você vai se divertir! — Liam Evans sorriu para ela, seus olhos verdes brilhando de excitação. Ele estava levemente embriagado, mas isso não parecia um problema muito grande para Jane Potter que estava, de forma nada sutil, dando mais algumas doses de firewhisky para o namorado, o sorriso maroto aumentando a cada gole que ele dava.

Remy rolou os olhos para a amiga, recebendo um dar de ombros como resposta.

— E onde está Serena? — indagou, ainda relutante quanto ao programa do sábado.

— Lá dentro. — Liam indicou a mansão.

— Provavelmente pegando Marlon McKinnon na cama com Amy Diggory. — Jane disse, mais uma vez dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo absolutamente normal.

— Oh. — foi o único que Remy conseguiu falar antes de seguir os amigos – com uma vontade um pouco maior do que segundos atrás – para dentro da mansão.

— Você precisa admitir que os trouxas dão ótimas festas, hm? — Liam voltou-se para Jane que, pela milésima vez naqueles poucos minutos, deu de ombros, pegando um copo de um dos garçons que passavam com bandeja cheia de drinks coloridos.

— Aliás, de quem é essa festa? — Remy recusou de forma veemente a bebida que Jane tentava lhe passar, suspirando ao perceber como aquela festa acabaria: Jane e Liam estariam em algum dos quartos, bêbados e transando, Serena estaria sumida, provavelmente fazendo o mesmo com outro cara e ela teria de espera-los para desaparatar com todos para casa a fim de evitar estrunchamentos. Enojada com o pensamento, imediatamente puxou o copo das mãos de Jane, sem se importar com o olhar curioso que recebeu em resposta.

— Algum primo do McDonald — Liam respondeu, cumprimentando com a cabeça uma pessoa aleatória no meio daquele monte de bêbados.

— Liam! — Jane exclamou assim que chegaram ao pátio. — Vamos dançar! — Agarrou-o pela manga, puxando-o para o lado oposto da piscina, onde várias pessoas agitavam-se ao som de uma música qualquer.

— Isso é _maravilhoso!_ — Remy murmurou, tomando mais um gole daquela bebida indiscernível, fazendo força para não a cuspir ao sentir o álcool queimando sua garganta. — Não seja tão fraca.

Cinco minutos depois, soltou o copo em um apoio qualquer, sentindo-se totalmente estúpida. Reconheceu McDonald ao longe, recebendo um cumprimento em resposta. Afastou-se antes que ele pudesse alcança-la, sabendo que ele flertaria e, depois do longo dia que tivera, tudo o que menos queria era um cara babaca babando sobre si.

Já ouvira bobagens demais de Dorek Meadowes durante a tarde e, _definitivamente_ , não estava com paciência para mais uma dose daquilo.

— REMY! — A voz espalhafatosa soou logo atrás de onde ela estava e um par de mãos puxaram-na pelos ombros, dando-lhe um abraço invertido e muito esquisito.

— Hey. — retribuiu o cumprimento ao voltar-se para se deparar com uma Serena _alegre-demais_ Black. — Você está bêbada.

— Você se surpreenderia se eu dissesse que não? — a morena aumentou o sorriso, entrelaçando o braço ao seu enquanto a puxava pela direção oposta a qual Remy estava indo. — Eu estou apenas _muito_ feliz.

— Eu devo saber o motivo? — Remy estreitou os olhos para um garoto que se aproximou demais de Serena ao cruzar por elas em um corredor. _Babaca_.

— Peguei o Marlon transando com a Amy. — e então rolou os olhos para a expressão de choque estampada no rosto de Remy. — Eu só precisava de um motivo para acabar com ele. Fala sério, ele era um porre.

Remy preferiu não comentar as palavras da amiga, afinal tinha certeza de que aquele não era o momento para um sermão. E ela também não queria ser responsável pelo sumiço do sorriso no rosto da outra. Serena ficava realmente _bem_ quando sorria.

— Hey, e o Liam e a Jane? — Serena perguntou assim que pegou dois drinks, passando um para Remy antes de bebericar o seu. — Já estão ocupando algum dos quartos? É _sério_ , qualquer dia desses eles entrarão em combustão.

Remy sorriu, concordando com a outra. Liam e Jane estavam no início de namoro e, bem, onde houvesse um canto levemente privativo – ou nem tanto assim – seria um ótimo lugar para tirar as roupas – ou parte delas – para transar.

Céus, eles não tinham um pingo de pudor!

— Ah, qual é, Remy, não faça essa cara! — Serena, parecendo ler os pensamentos da loira, passou um braço por sobre seus ombros, sorrindo ainda mais. — Eles estão se divertindo! Você deveria fazer o mesmo, sabe?

— O quê? — Voltou-se para a outra. — Transar em qualquer coisa que fique parada por mais de trinta segundos?

— Não, _bobinha_ , se _divertir!_ — Serena piscou para um garoto que passou pelo seu lado, voltando-se com os olhos brilhando para Remy. — Soube que você e Dorek também acabaram. Que _pena_.

— Não finja. Você está dando pulos por dentro. Sempre odiou o Meadowes. — Remy deu mais um gole na bebida, sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho ao sentir a queimação parar de incomodar. Ou talvez fosse apenas o álcool fazendo seu efeito e deixando-a bêbada demais para se importar.

Serena meneou a cabeça.

— Temos de concordar que ele era muito _diferente_.

— Para qual padrão?

— Oh, qual é, Remy. Você nem mesmo gostava dele de verdade! E eu lembro de você comentar que o _pau dele era pequeno_. — Serena gargalhou.

— Eu não lembro de dizer isso! — Remy arregalou os olhos.

— Claro que não, você estava bêbada. Ei! Vamos dançar! — e, sem falar mais nada, puxou-a para o meio da sala, onde não havia ninguém além delas duas.

— Eu acho que a pista de dança é lá fora, Serena... — Remy murmurou, sentindo-se estupidamente tímida ao perceber que várias pessoas as encaravam.

— E daí? — Serena disse, puxando-a para mais perto, cruzando os braços pelo pescoço de Remy e dançando totalmente fora do ritmo. — Estamos nas férias de verão, Remy, no meio de uma festa cheia de trouxas bêbados. Você acha mesmo que eu me importo com a porra do que eles pensam?

Remy preferiu não responder, pois a sensação dos braços em volta de seu pescoço era estranha demais, _intensa demais_. E ela não conseguia dizer como se sentia a respeito daquilo.

Não seria a primeira vez que se sentia desconfortável com a proximidade de Serena. O que era totalmente estúpido, afinal elas eram amigas e não havia nada que a outra não soubesse sobre Remy.

— Vamos lá, Rem! Já não somos as únicas na pista! Mexa-se — Serena murmurou contra o ouvido de Remy, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Contendo-se, ela lançou um olhar perscrutador à sua volta, percebendo que haviam várias pessoas dançando à sua volta.

Dando de ombros, tentou manter o mesmo ritmo de Serena, ficando surpresa ao sentir-se confortável ao fazê-lo.

Sorriu, fazendo com que Serena sorrisse ainda mais.

— _Esse_ é o espírito da coisa.

E então elas continuaram dançando, remexendo-se uma contra a outra, mãos, braços, pernas e corpos indo de encontro uns com os outros, num ritmo apenas delas. Remy não saberia dizer quando tudo pareceu mudar: se a partir do sétimo gole ou quando as duas trouxas bonitas logo ao seu lado começaram a se beijar.

Os olhos de Serena encaravam-nas, interessados. E então voltou-se Remy e, sem qualquer aviso, aproximou os lábios dos dela, unindo-os.

Remy poderia dizer que havia sido o choque, surpresa ou ainda a bebida, contudo sabia melhor do que ninguém que não se afastou porque _não queria_ se afastar.

A sensação dos lábios macios e com gosto de álcool de Serena parecia reverberar por suas veias, deixando-a totalmente inebriada. E então ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, _onde elas estavam_ e _quem_ poderia estar vendo.

Serena afastou-se.

― Que diabos...? — Remy começou a indagar, sentindo-se levemente zonza, mas Serena já a estava puxando do meio da pista. — Hey! Pare de me puxar como se eu fosse... — voltou a falar e, novamente foi interrompida ao ser empurrada contra a parede do corredor, os lábios de Serena novamente sobre os seus.

Foi necessário mais do que poucos segundos até que compreendesse o que precisava fazer e mais alguns para que _quisesse_ fazer.

— SERENA! — reclamou, empurrando a outra para longe, o que foi _definitivamente_ uma péssima ideia, pois suas mãos ficaram próximas demais de seus _seios._ — Que diabos você está pensando?

Serena suspirou, afastando uma mexa de cabelo encaracolado para longe do rosto.

— Qual é, Remy! Vai ser divertido!

— Eu acho que temos uma concepção bastante diferente do que é divertido, Serena Black. — Remy baixou as mãos, colocando-as atrás de si, fingindo não estar sentindo o formigamento em seus dedos após estar tão _próxima..._ — Você vai estragar tudo! Nós somos _amigas!_ — concluiu de uma forma que deveria parecer definitiva, porém transpareceu apenas dúvida.

— Exatamente por _isso_ é que podemos fazer o que quisermos. — Serena aproximou-se um pouco mais, colocando o rosto próximo ao ouvido de Remy que, ao estar com as costas contra a parede, estava encurralada. — Eu _sei_ que você está curiosa, Remy. _Eu senti_. — Serena encarou-a, _próxima demais_. — Não precisa _contar_ para ninguém. Estamos no meio de estranhos...

— E vários bruxos que também são nossos colegas, não vamos esquecer! — Remy adicionou, mas sabia que sua determinação não estava tão forte quanto gostaria.

— Que se danem! — Serena aproximou-se um pouco mais. — Nós podemos obliviar todos eles. Torturá-los. Chantageá-los. — Sorriu, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Remy. Por que aquelas palavras precisavam parecer tão _sedutoras? —_ Somos duas garotas que tiveram términos recentes e que precisam de um pouquinho de diversão. Você não _negaria_ algo tão singelo, negaria? — Encostou sua testa na de Remy, fazendo seu hálito bater de encontro a outra. — Nós sabemos guardar segredo, _não sabemos?_

Sem que percebesse, Remy desistira. Jogando qualquer resquício de determinação para o alto, ergueu as mãos, cruzando-as pelo pescoço de Serena, enterrando-as em seus cabelos, puxando-a para perto. E então a beijou, contudo, ao contrário dos outros dois beijos, aquele não fora nada temeroso ou discreto. Não. Remy estava irritada com o fato de perceber-se tão necessitada dos lábios de Serena. Sentia-se totalmente descrente sobre o que estava fazendo. Odiava-se pelo que aconteceria com a amizade das duas no dia seguinte. Mas não conseguia e não queria parar.

Ela queria sentir o sabor de Serena, se era doce por baixo de todo aquele álcool. E, Deus, como era.

Contudo, é claro, ela não era a única curiosa. Serena estava com uma mão na parede, firmando-se e, com a outra, traçava a linha da blusa curta de Remy, enfiando seus dedos sem muito cuidado por lá, subindo-os, centímetro a centímetro, apertando-se ainda mais contra a loira.

— Eu acho... Que precisamos ir para... Outro lugar. — Serena murmurou, afastando-se, ofegante. Lançou um olhar rápido para os lados, encontrando apenas várias pessoas bêbadas dançando no meio da pista, algumas, inclusive, fazendo coisas bem piores do que elas. Ninguém parecia se importar com o que estavam fazendo.

Naquele momento, Serena apreciou ainda mais os trouxas e o fato de que eles não se importavam nenhum pouco com o que estava acontecendo ali, no meio daquele corredor. Céus, ela precisava de um quarto. Puxando Remy pela cintura, sem se importar em ser cuidadosa, empurrou-a para dentro da primeira porta que abriu. Era um banheiro.

Bem, _teria_ de servir.

Ela não tinha muita ideia do que estava fazendo, embora já houvesse beijado outras garotas, nada havia sido como aquilo. A sensação de ter Remy com os dedos entrelaçados entre seus cabelos, apertando-a contra si, beijando-a. Somente o pensamento já a deixava arrepiada.

Talvez estivesse fazendo tudo errado. Talvez estava usando de desculpas e bebidas para fazer algo que, por muitas vezes, havia perpassado por sua mente.

E, céus, ela não conseguia sentir-se culpada por aquilo. Não quando Remy voltava a puxá-la, prensando-a contra a pia e beijava seu pescoço. Tateou pela parede, até encontrar o vão da porta aberta e fechá-la. Remy murmurou qualquer coisa e um _"click"_ indicava que um _colloportus_ havia sido utilizado com perfeição.

Voltou a puxar a amiga, girando-a e encostando-a contra a porta recém-fechada. Voltou a colocar a mão por dentro de sua blusa, mas, daquela vez, subiu até sentir o aro do sutiã. Conseguiu sentir a renda e somente a leve aspereza do tecido fez com que ela se sentisse excitada.

Desgrudou os lábios dos da outra, baixando-os para o pescoço, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha e então baixando ainda mais, enquanto voltava a tatear por baixo da blusa de Remy, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que a lingerie abriu facilmente quando tocou suas costas.

A sensação quente das mãos de Serena junto à sua pele nua fez com que Remy tivesse alguns segundos de lucidez. Ela sabia que não duraria muito. Precisava pensar. Que diabos estava fazendo?

— Serena... — chamou a loira, sua voz estava rouca, selvagem. Lembrava-lhe muito das noites em que se descontrolava antes de tornar-se um lobisomem. Mas então a Lua Cheia estava distante e Remy sabia que aquela sensação nada tinha a ver com sua fase instável. Tinha a ver com Serena e com o que ela causava à Remy.

Serena ergueu os olhos, naquele momento de um cinza escuro, quase grafite. Ela também parecia selvagem.

E foi apenas o que bastou para que qualquer resistência de Remy acabasse, olhar nos olhos de Serena e perceber que ela a queria tanto quanto Remy a estava desejando naquele momento.

Jamais havia sentido algo como aquilo. Aquele desejo inigualável. Então, deixando de lado qualquer dúvida, Remy voltou a grudar os lábios nos de Serena, deixando toda sua necessidade desesperadora transparecer ao apertar a morena contra si, descendo sua mão até a o cós de suas calças e então mais um pouco, apertando sua nádega e ofegando ao ouvir Serena gemer.

— Merda. — Serena resmungou, afastando-se e puxando a blusa de Remy sem qualquer cuidado, atirando-a para longe e fazendo o mesmo com o sutiã já solto. Parou poucos segundos para apreciar o par de seios fartos e rosados a sua frente, descendo o rosto logo em seguida a fim de capturar um deles entre seus lábios. Mordicou levemente o mamilo esquerdo, baixando a mão até o direito para massageá-lo. Remy gemeu de forma gutural, fazendo Serena sentir algo quente no meio de suas pernas.

Jamais havia chegado tão longe com outra garota, muito embora já houvesse desejado. Mas ela tinha certeza de que se houvesse feito, nunca teria sido como com Remy. Tudo era intenso ali. Desde as respirações ofegantes aos toques.

Remy segurava seus cabelos, puxando-os enquanto ela maravilhava-se com os gemidos que sua boca lhe causava. E então a outra afastou-a e o olhar de desejo estampado em seus olhos âmbares fez com que arrepios lhe percorressem. Remy a ergueu, jogando-a novamente de encontro à pia, desabotoando a camisa de Serena lentamente, sem desviar o olhar.

— Remy. — Serena murmurou quando sentiu os lábios da amiga encostarem em seu colo, fazendo com que milhares do que pareciam ser choques elétricos percorressem por todo seu corpo, concentrando-se _lá._ — Eu _quero_ você. — praticamente ronronou ao sentir os dentes de Remy passarem levemente sobre seu mamilo direito. A loira havia baixado um dos aros do sutiã, deixando seu seio levemente arrebitado e totalmente duro. — _Agora_. — rosnou no momento em que os dentes se fechavam com força contra seu seio. Gemeu.

Remy baixou as mãos, tateando enquanto ainda brincava com os seios de Serena, a procura do zíper de sua calça. Quando o achou, abriu-o sem cerimônia, baixando a calça de forma desigual, voltando sua atenção logo em seguida para a calcinha que, por Deus, estava _totalmente_ molhada.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que não conseguia parar? Por que era tão inebriante a sensação de tocar em Serena? Por que ela sentia aquela necessidade animalesca de possuí-la, mesmo que com as mãos apenas?

Brincou com a alça estreita da lingerie, baixando-a levemente enquanto descia o dedo ainda mais em direção ao centro... Serena gemeu um pouco mais e Remy ficou desnorteada ao perceber que estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Jamais havia imaginado presenciar Serena tão _submissa._ Tão entregue.

Seus dedos finalmente encontraram o meio de seus lábios, sentindo-os molhados e quentes e o desejo desesperador de sentir seu gosto a desnorteou, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Serena havia se afastado. Só para subir a saia de Remy e, sem qualquer cuidado, puxar a calcinha para o lado, enfiando um dedo lá, depois outro. Remy gemeu, alto demais, mas não conseguiu se importar. Com a música lá fora tinha muita dúvida se alguém se daria ao trabalho de verificar o banheiro.

E ela tinha certeza de que se o fizessem, não conseguiria parar até que todo aquele fogo que sentia fosse extinguido.

Serena sabia o que estava fazendo. E tudo em que Remy podia pensar era nos dedos dela e de como queria que ela jamais parasse.

— Oh, meu, Deus — gemeu ainda mais alto, sentindo suas pernas começarem a tremer, sentindo-se como se fosse explodir. Mas então Serena parou e, ao abrir os olhos para encará-la, deparou-se com o sorriso mais sacana que jamais havia visto. — O que...

— Eu quero que você deite no chão. — Serena murmurou, subindo os dedos que estavam úmidos pelo abdome de Remy, traçando uma linha de fogo por onde quer que passasse. — E eu quero que você faça isso agora.

Sem nem pestanejar, Remy fez o que ela pediu, sentindo-se totalmente embriagada com o olhar hipnotizante que a outra lhe lançava, sentindo que iria entrar em combustão a qualquer momento se não aliviasse aquela necessidade abrasadora que havia dentro de si.

Serena terminou de tirar a calcinha de Remy, distribuindo beijos desde seus pés, subindo em direção aos joelhos, lambendo-os e então subindo ainda mais em direção ao meio das cochas, fazendo com que Remy puxasse seus cabelos fortemente na tentativa de segurar os gritos que ela sabia que logo iriam escapar. Sentiu os dentes afiados da outra entre suas pernas, a cada centímetro mais próxima de seu centro, de onde todo desejo parecia estar surgindo.

Ela queria Serena _lá_. Queria os lábios dela lá. E foi exatamente o que Serena fez, afastando as pernas de Remy com as próprias e colocando os lábios cuidadosamente sobre seu clitóris.

O primeiro grito pareceu preencher o banheiro e ela sabia que as pessoas deveriam ter ouvido, mas não conseguia se importar.

A boca de Serena era certeira e a cada chupão que ela lhe dava, mais a sensação de desespero e necessidade se alastrava, aumentando mais e mais, fazendo com que Remy sentisse que iria carbonizar.

Ela podia sentir a língua e os dentes da outra, a respiração quente batendo de encontro ao seu ventre e tudo o que conseguia fazer era desejar mais e mais. Serena voltou a utilizar os dedos, penetrando-os cada vez mais fundo em sua intimidade, fazendo-a sentir-se a cada segundo mais necessitada, mais desesperada e ela sabia que estava perto e a cada mordida de Serena contra seu clitóris, a cada vez que sua língua ia de encontro ao seu meio e seus dedos iam mais fundo, ela gemeu, mais e mais até que, por fim, tudo o que conseguia sentir era o prazer abrasador de um orgasmo e o nome de Serena ser pronunciado várias vezes de seus lábios.

Era algo que jamais havia sentido, a sensação de estar completa e, ao mesmo tempo, totalmente vazia. Era maravilhoso. E sabia que o único modo de retribuir aquele sentimento, era fazendo o mesmo com Serena.

Esperando seu coração acalmar levemente, puxou Serena para seu lado, beijando-a e sentindo o próprio gosto nos lábios da amiga. Seria _amiga_?

Sem se deixar levar pelo torpor, Remy ergue-se nos cotovelos, acariciando com as mãos o lado de Serena, descendo-a mais até que estivesse entre suas pernas. Voltou a acaricia-la, sentindo-a, se era possível, ainda mais molhada junto aos seus dedos. Aquilo bastou para que despertasse de seu torpor. Ergueu-se ainda mais, colocando-se sobre Serena, beijando-a com volúpia e sentindo a outra corresponder, erguendo os braços para envolver os cabelos de Remy com uma mão e, com a outra, apertar as nádegas desnudas, trazendo-a ainda mais perto.

Seus ventres se encontraram com o movimento e ambas gemeram em uníssono.

— _Isso é muito bom_. — Serena murmurou contra os lábios de Remy, voltando a apertar a bunda da outra contra si e fazendo novamente com que aquela sensação as atingisse. Percebendo o que ela queria, Remy moveu o quadril, abrindo levemente as pernas para encaixar-se melhor junto a outra, fazendo com que suas intimidades se tocassem com mais profundidade. Mordeu os lábios de Serena, querendo evitar gritar novamente. Mas Serena não parecia muito importada, pois sua voz ecoou o nome de Remy, alto e claro, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais excitada.

Elas moveram-se, juntas, uma sobre a outra, trazendo seus corpos a cada segundo mais perto, beijando-se de forma fervorosa em uma necessidade absurda. Remy podia sentir Serena apertar-se contra si e então voltou a colocar os dedos dentro dela, utilizando o próprio corpo para acaricia-la enquanto o fazia.

O movimento era lento e ritmado, mas, com o passar dos minutos, tornou-se mais rápido e mais desesperado. Ela sabia que iria gozar novamente, mas precisava que Serena o fizesse junto dela.

Afastou-se, antes que a outra pudesse terminar, abaixando-se rapidamente em direção ao ventre de Serena, colocando os lábios em seu clitóris e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis ao sentir o gosto doce que ela possuía.

Céus, era bom demais.

— _Remy_... — pôde ouvir o murmúrio de Serena, fraco demais, desejoso demais. E sabia que estava fazendo certo. Sabia o que devia fazer. Com a língua, penetrou-a, movimentando os dedos sobre o clitóris dela enquanto Serena trazia cada vez mais rápido os quadris de encontro ao seu rosto.

Somente a sensação de fazê-la gozar levava Remy à loucura e ela sabia que precisava que Serena gozasse, ali, em sua boca. Precisava senti-la retorcer-se e murmurar seu nome ainda mais. E foi o que fez. Com a língua ainda dentro dela, pode sentir o exato momento em que ocorreu, o gosto doce inundando ainda mais sua boca e os gemidos da morena fazendo-a gozar novamente. Serena puxou-a para cima, grudando os lábios nos de Remy, unindo os sabores de ambas no que parecia ser a coisa mais suja e deliciosa que ela havia provado.

Estavam ambas ofegantes e, quando se separaram, totalmente desconjuntadas.

Serena foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

— Bem, isso foi...

— É. — Remy assentiu, ainda deitada no chão.

Elas se encararam profundamente por vários segundos. E então sorriram.

— Acho que ninguém precisa saber disso. — Remy murmurou de forma marota.

— Principalmente se este tipo de comportamento se repetir. — Serena concordou fazendo com que um calafrio de excitação percorresse Remy somente com o pensamento de repetirem o que haviam feito.

— Não queremos Jane ou Petra desconfiados.

— Definitivamente não.

— Então ninguém precisa saber. — Remy concluiu.

Serena ergueu-se em um cotovelo, beijando a ponta de seu nariz em um gesto que fez com que o sorriso maroto no rosto de Remy esmorecesse um pouco. Seu coração descompassou.

Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio.

E então, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, ambas ergueram-se, vestindo-se o melhor que podiam, ajeitando os cabelos.

— Nós nunca conseguiremos parecer normais depois disso. — Serena voltou a brincar ao encarar-se no espelho.

— Bem, é verão, estamos em uma festa cheia de trouxas bêbados... Não acho que fará muita diferença.

— _Definitivamente não_. — Serena voltou-se para Remy, beijando-a novamente e de forma intensa. — Eu saio primeiro!

E, sem delongas, apontou a varinha para a porta, destrancando-a e saindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Remy fez o mesmo, minutos depois e, bem, estava certa. Todo mundo estava bêbado demais para perceber o que quer que fosse.

Liam e Jane ainda estavam próximos à piscina e sorriram ao vê-las.

— Hey! — Liam cumprimentou-as. — Vocês sumiram!

— Estávamos dando espaço para vocês. — Remy disse, aceitando o copo que Jane a oferecia.

— É. Mas então ficamos entediadas e decidimos procura-los. — Contudo a expressão no rosto de Serena era tudo _menos_ entediada, porém nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber. — E, talvez — a morena prosseguiu, aproximando-se o suficiente para que somente Remy a ouvisse. — eu queira ficar entediada mais vezes.

— E, _talvez_ , você não seja a única.

Serena riu.

— Parece que, pela primeira vez em nossa vida, concordamos em alguma coisa, Remy.

* * *

 **Olá, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? E, mais uma vez, estou aqui, postando essa oneshot que não saía da minha cabeça. Esta fanfic é presente para a AhLupin, que é a senhora dos smuts ahahha**

 **Foi somente por causa dela que me atrevi a escrever Wolfstar e, pasmem, GENDERSWAP!**

 **Sempre amei Wolfstar do fundo do meu coração, mas nunca tive coragem de escrever nada sobre eles, porque simplesmente não sabia como iria sair. MAS NÃO É QUE AMEI A SENSAÇÃO? Minha primeira wolfstar e minha primeira femmeslash! ahah**

 **Perdoem-me por qualquer erro de digitação ou de cenas, foi minha primeira vez nesse mundo e, well, eu espero que gostem!**

 **Beijos :***


End file.
